


dream (within a dream)

by luxusin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxusin/pseuds/luxusin
Summary: in which donghyuck has a nightmare and mark comforts him.





	dream (within a dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynd/gifts).



> this has been in my drafts for the longest time and it’s rlly shitty but enjoy lol

“Mark, you in here?” Donghyuck whispers, breaking the peaceful silence of the early morning. He presses his body against the door, trying to peer through the cloudy glass but makes out no shape of Mark at all. Donghyuck frowns; Mark’s incessantly up late each night, messing with a new track usually or humming softly to himself, maybe even singing a little bit. Mark always talks about how he can’t sing but when no one’s around, when he thinks the dorms are empty, and Donghyuck is secretly listening through his door, he sings. He has an angelic singing voice, Donghyuck thinks, despite Mark constantly denying this fact.

At this time of night, all of the lights wouldn’t be obscured in Mark’s room, sweet, droning hums silenced. A completely wide awake Donghyuck, who had just woken up from his third nightmare that week, softly taps at the frosted glass door separating the two before instantly regretting it.

On the other side of the door, Mark is slowly awoken from a rather deep sleep and he frowns, fumbling for the light. Taking in his hazy surroundings, he comes to find out that he fell asleep stiffly on the swivel chair perched in front of his desk rather than on his bed. He stretches his arms out in the light and wrings out his stiff hands from clicking and dragging in the same position for so many hours on end. He stands, fumbling slightly, before reaching out for the doorknob and wrenching the door open to reveal Donghyuck standing meekly on the other side.

“Hyung…” Donghyuck trails off quietly. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Mark feels the last bout of frustration that he’d been woken up leave his body as he looks at Donghyuck, looking so helpless and fragile.

“C’mere.” Mark mumbles, voice ridden with sleep. He reaches out and pulls Donghyuck into a warm hug. “What’s wrong?”

“I..had a nightmare and it was really bad and can I please sleep with you?” The younger whispers, muffled into the shoulder of his hyung. He can feel his body shaking at the thought of whatever he had dreamt about and Mark holds him upright.

“Of course you can, of course. Shh, shh, it’s okay, I’m right here..” Mark whispers. He can feel his grip tightening around his body and he continues to murmur things like this as he moves to close the door behind them. They break apart and Mark turns to settle atop the freshly folded sheets of his bed in comfort, taking the younger’s hand in his. Soon, there’s another dip in the mattress where Donghyuck is comfortably positioned.

“Why are these sheets so nice and folded? Did you not fall asleep on your bed, hyung?” Donghyuck muses with a sniff, gripping one side of the comforter and glancing at the desk across the room.

“Mmm, doesn’t matter.” Mark dismisses the question with a tired wave of his hand. He rolls over to face Donghyuck and moves closer to his warm body in the bed. Donghyuck settles an arm around him and feels safe and secure where he is.

“Hyung, are you sure you’re okay? You fell asleep so early, I just...I don’t know. Are you feeling okay? I’m sorry, I’m paranoid.” Donghyuck asks hesitantly, staring straight up at the popcorn ceiling of the spacious dongsaengs room as tears threaten to fall.

“Feeling a thousand times better now that I’m with you. Are you feeling okay, love?” He breathes, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Donghyuck’s. He can feel Donghyuck’s hand tense before relaxing and melting into his.

“Yes, now. I just...I love you. I keep having these dreams where...we go back to the times where we snapped at each other all the time and I kept fucking up and I thought you didn’t like me at all.” Donghyuck whispers, moving on his side to face Mark. “And that you’re just gonna...leave me behind. Kind of like in the past. I know you would never do that but...” Mark’s grip on Donghyuck’s hand tightens as he looks up.

“You don’t ever have to worry about that, because I’m not going anywhere.” He’s already halfway asleep again but he manages a smile and an “I love you” before sleep overtakes his body and he falls into the subconscious. Donghyuck buries himself even deeper into the soft blankets and strawberry smelling pillows, hand still clutching his hyung’s. Mark’s eyelashes flutter as he dreams. Slowly but surely getting more and more comfortable, Donghyuck pulls Mark closer to him and tenderly wraps his arms around his waist before falling into a deep sleep of his own.


End file.
